


Always Look Out for Your Supports!

by achievement_huntresss



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Disabled Character, Gear Malfunctions, Headcanon, Missions Gone Wrong, Prosthetics, Reinhardt is a good bro, based on fanart, my little known headcanons will be more mainstream or DIE TRYING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 23:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14248320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievement_huntresss/pseuds/achievement_huntresss
Summary: Lúcio gets hit with a certain Talon agent's EMP and his suit loses power. Thankfully, someone on his team is looking out for the medic.





	Always Look Out for Your Supports!

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this art that I LOVE: http://peerpressureart.tumblr.com/post/149548299788/look-out-for-your-supports
> 
> This is just my headcanon!! Not canon at all! Please be nice in the comments!!!

"Damn it!" Lúcio swore, as the (unfortunately) familiar purple wave surrounded him. He tried to skate away, switching to a speed boost as fast as he could, but he was too late. Lúcio could swear he heard the Talon hacker's mocking laugh as he tumbled down the rocky streets of Dorado. He managed to recover, and drag himself behind a wall just as gunfire exploded around him. 

Reaching up to his earpiece, he realized the EMP had completely knocked out his comms as well as his suit functions. Lúcio was pinned down. Worst of all, he could hear approaching Talon footsteps. Horror began to sink in as he recalled McCree solemnly telling them one day that "Talon don't take prisoners." They'd all thought he'd been joking, but now Lúcio wasn't so sure.

Lúcio gripped his Sonic Amplifier, hoping that he'd at least be able to take down some of them with him. Suddenly, a flash of light went flying past him, and he heard the familiar German bellowing of Reinhardt charging behind Lena, straight at the Talon flankers. He nearly cheered to the sound of Rein pinning the bastards and Lena zipping around, taking out the ones he missed. A few moments passed, and the sound of the fight silenced. Lúcio heard more footsteps and Lena was suddenly right in front of him.

"Oh bollocks, Lu, what've ya gotten yourself into now?" Lena asked with a grin, not entirely realizing the situation the medic was in.

Reinhardt walked up behind her, hammer hefted onto his shoulder. "Lúcio? What happened? We heard your comm go out and Lena raced over here. I decided to follow in case she needed some assistance."

Lúcio sighed. "That hacker Talon has... Her EMPs are getting stronger. The one she deployed a few minutes ago took out my comms and my suit. I managed to get behind cover, but if this wall hadn't been here..." He didn't finish the thought.

"We're glad you're okay, luv!" Lena said.

"Of course! Where would we be without our medic?" Reinhardt boomed, empty hand forming a fist and finding his hip. Lúcio cracked a grin, despite the circumstances. 

"Thanks guys"

Lena snapped her fingers as if remembering something. "Oh right! While you were out finding Sombra, Genji and I stopped the Talon payload. Winston said that the evac jet will be here in twenty. I should go find Genji and tell him you're alright. Ta!" And with that, she zipped off, leaving a faint trail of blue light.

Reinhardt smiled, watching the trail fade off into the distance. "Ah, I remember when I had that kind of energy." He chuckled and turned to Lúcio. "Can you stand, my friend?"

"Uh-" Lúcio hesitated. His disability wasn't really well-publicized, even in Overwatch briefing documents. He rarely used his wheelchair at the Watchpoints, prefering to remain in his suit in case a last-second mission was assigned to him. It wasn't that he was embarrassed about being in a wheelchair, it was more of the years of avoiding talking about it and the nervousness of being replaced by someone more suited to his job (aka, able-bodied). No matter how much Winston swore Lúcio was an irreplaceable part of the team, there was always that anxiety in the back of his head.

"Lúcio? Did you hit your head? Do I need to go fetch a health pack?" Reinhardt said worriedly. Lúcio snapped back into reality, shaking his head slightly. Whoops.

"Nah big guy, I'm fine. Well," He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "I can't exactly... walk. Like I said, my suit was hit by the EMP and I'm not sure when it'll come back on."

Lúcio watched as Rein pieced the puzzle together, and nearly laughed at the absurdity of the surprise on his face when he figured it out. "Oh. Oh! I'm sorry, my friend. I had no idea-"

"Nah it's cool," he waved his hand nonchalantly. "You didn't know. Not a lot of people know. Just Winston, Hana, Angela, and Morrison I think. It's not really on Overwatch file."

The larger man narrowed his eyes, deep in thought. "I have an idea. But I'll need to remove my armor. Be right back." He marched off, faster than Lúcio imagined a man his size could move. The medic opened his mouth to say something, then closed it, utterly confused.

Barely 5 minutes later, Rein returned sans armor. He was still an absolute beast of a man, even without the intimidating armor. "Ah! I see your suit's power has not returned. Not to worry, I'll carry you back to the drop point."

"Uh, okay-" Before he could get the confirmation out, Reinhardt was lifting him up onto his shoulder and maneuvering him around so he was riding piggyback. Lúcio hooked his arms around the other man's shoulders and Rein lifted his limp legs with a hand under each knee. 

"Good?" Rein asked. Lúcio gave his affirmative and they set off, Reinhardt walking no to quickly, but with purpose, probably to not jostle the medic too much. 

"What if Talon has a sniper?" Lúcio asked, craning his neck to look up at the buildings above them. They were too out in the open, walking in the street like this. Rein didn't have his armor or his weapon or his shield or-

Reinhardt chuckled. "They will not attack again. We chased them off." Lúcio gave a small laugh, and remembered Angela griping about how most of Reinhardt's injuries came from him being too prideful. The medic hoped this was one of those times where Rein was less prideful and more logical.

They traveled in silence for a while. Lúcio didn't remember the drop point being this far away, but then again distance didn't mean much when you were flying by on a pair of specially engineered skates. God, he felt useless. What good was the fastest medic in Overwatch if he couldn't even do his job without his suit? Lúcio's shoulders sagged.

"Are you alright, my friend?" Rein asked.

"Yeah just... Ya don't need to carry me, big guy." Lúcio said.

"It is no problem. Your suit gave out and you don't have your chair." Reinhardt said gently. That was the quietest Lúcio had ever heard him give a pep talk.

"No I mean-" he sighed. "You can leave me here and go on without me. I'm useless without my suit, if it can't be fixed then they'll kick me out of Overwatch immediately-"

"Lúcio!" Ah, there was the volume he was used to. "Don't say that about yourself! You are a fantastic medic, and a wonderful engineer, but you know what else you bring to Overwatch?" When Lúcio didn't respond, he continued. "You are a friend to everyone you meet in the organization. You always have a positive attitude about every mission and team you're put on, even when it's completely offense. You do so much for Overwatch. They would never ever kick you out."

"You think so?" Lúcio hated how small he sounded.

"I know so. Plus-" he shifted Lúcio's weight, "we have some of the best engineers in the world on our side! If you can't fix your suit, they certainly will be able to help."

Lúcio smiled. "Thanks big guy. I... I really appreciate it."

"It really is no problem. Besides, if we don't look out for our medics, who will look out for us?"


End file.
